Midnight Channel ( Redo)
by Jagson9
Summary: A retelling of persona 4 featuring both New and old characters. Fallow Drew Leuric a rich city boy from America trying to make a name for himself as he gets dragged in to the Inaba murder Case.


April 4th sunny in the morning and raining at night

Drew Leuric a seventeen year old boy with short Brown hair with a single strand of hair on his eye, wearing a blue jacket with a white under shirt and jeans is on a train with his head on the window listening to his Mp3 player. When he snapped back to reality he noticed that he and another guy with silver like hair were the only ones on the train.

"Ahh excuse me" Drew said looking at the other boy. "ahh…" He said trying to muster up all the Japanese he knows. "Where did everyone else go"?

"They left" said the Silver haired boy. "I doubt there was going to be many of us left when we got to where we're going." The Silver boy said. He stood up and walked towards Drew. "I'm Yu Narukami." He said raising his hand towards boy.

"Drew Leuric." Drew said standing up then shaking Yu's hand. "So why are you here?"

"I'm spending the year with my uncle." Yu said. "So what is an American at least I presume you're an American doing in this part of the world."

"Changing my life." Drew said.

"Now approaching Yasogami Inaba." Said the conductor over the intercom.

"Guess that's us." said Drew. "Let's try and meet up sometime."

"Yeah definitely" said Yu. Both walk off the Train with their luggage in hand. Drew walks away.

…..

As Drew was walking through Inaba he noticed that it was a small town. Most of the stores seemed to be closed down. He took out a piece of paper with his new home's address on it. It read 318 Rivers DR. He looked around and saw two girls around his age eating steak and talking to each other. The one on the right had long raven black hair. She was wearing a simple red dress. The other one had short brown hair wearing a green tank top and shorts.

Drew breathed in then out. 'You can do this Drew. It's only a couple of girls… I mean women' he thought to himself. Drew walked towards them. "Excuse me." Drew said.

Both of the girls look at him. "I… I'm new here." He said trying to say the right words as well as not embrace himself. "Do either of you know where this address is at?" He exhaled. As he handed the paper to brunette.

The brunette looked at the paper. Then she looked at him. "I know exactly where this address is." She said. "My name is Chie Satonaka by the way."

"Drew Leuric." Drew said. He turns his head toward the other girl. "And you are?"

"Yukiko Amagi." She said.

"If you want we can walk you there." Chie said.

"No" Drew said almost immediately. "No that isn't necessary. Just give me the directions."

"Alright." Chie said. "Have a pencil or something to write with." Drew takes out a pen and gives it to Chie. She writes the directions on the back of the paper then hands it back to Drew.

"Thank you." Drew said. He looks at the paper and starts to walk away. 'You should have accepted her invitation to walk with them.' He thought to himself. 'You're an idiot Drew. Just talk to them. ' He stops. He turns back to the girls but they already left. 'Too late Drew.'

…..

Fallowing the directions Drew was able to get to his new home. It was a three bed one bath single story house. It was on a half-acre.

Drew walked towards the front door. And dug the key out of his pocket. "About time you got here." A voice said. It made Drew jump a little bit. He quickly turned around to see the tom boy from earlier. "Did I scare you?" She said.

"No." Drew said lying. "W… Why are you here?"

"Well I live right over there." Chie said pointing at the house to the right of Drew's house.

"Oh alright." Drew said. "It's nice to meet you neighbor."

"You too neighbor." She said before leaving. She stops a few feet away. "If you need anything let me know."

"Okay thanks." Drew said right before he walked into his house. He puts his bag on the floor then takes out his phone.

The phone rings for a couple of minutes before Drew got the voice mail message. "Hey mom." Drew said. "I'm just calling to say that I made it here safely. Speak to you soon."

**So after almost a year long hiatus I decided to get back working on the midnight channel. While I was reading it I realized how bad it was. grammar errors and terrible dialog and a lot more. So I decided to redo the Fan fiction. I erased the original content and am starting over from scratch. So reader please bear with me as I redo the Midnight Channel. **

**Thank you for your time **

**and like always I don't own the Persona series. **


End file.
